Episode 4925 (15 September 2014)
Stacey’s unimpressed when Mo badgers her to flog dodgy hair products from Fat Elvis at Blades during her lunch break, insisting they all have to dig in to help raise money. Kat agrees and has to admit that Alfie’s really struggling. Alfie overhears, humiliated, and goes on a charm offensive to sell the hair products in the Vic but has little success with Shirley or Linda. When Linda insists Mick attend the boys’ night at Phil’s, Mick pleads Alfie to come with him, then they can have a quiet night in at No. 23 with all the girls out at Sharon’s hen party. Outside, Alfie borrows a cigarette from a passer-by. Kat’s not in the mood to attend the hen and worries about leaving the kids with Whitney. Alfie lies that he’s convinced the council to give them three months to pay the rent. Kat’s hugely relieved. As she, Mo and Stacey get ready, Kat catches Alfie looking at a photograph of Nana Moon in the living room. Kat borrows a red handbag from Stacey and heads off to the hen party, blowing Alfie a kiss. After dropping the kids at the Butchers’, Alfie returns to No. 23. When Mick arrives to drag him to Phil’s, he hurriedly hides the cigarette, promising to follow Mick over. When Mick won’t take no for answer, Alfie blurts they’re going to be evicted so he’s going to start a fire and make an insurance claim. Mick won’t hear of Alfie risking going to prison and drags him to Phil’s house, assuring him they’ll sort things out together. At the Vic, Kat’s worrying about the kids. Over at Phil’s, the lads insist on playing poker; Mick covers for Alfie and refuses to play for money, claiming Linda would kill him. Embarrassed, Alfie heads out on a beer run. Late on her way to the hen party, Roxy finds Alfie sat in the Square gardens. Forlorn, Alfie always thought one day things would go right for him but sometimes ‘trying’ just isn’t enough. Roxy gives him a pep talk – Alfie Moon always pulls something out of the bag! Alfie makes a decision and heads home. At the hen party, Stacey notes Kat’s missing. Meanwhile at No 23, Alfie lights the cigarette, takes a few drags, and tosses it into the waste paper bin. On the morning of her Hen party, Sharon’s dismayed by a wedding RSVP in the post. Roxy’s been demoted back to bridesmaid after Sharon and Linda made up. Sharon urges Phil to pick a best man, informing him Billy’s coming round for a boys’ night in to discuss the Stag party. At the Vic, Linda’s stressing about the hen party. Mick erects a stage complete with sparkly curtain for a surprise Linda’s arranged. Sharon’s irked by Shirley’s sarky comments, and bemused when Shirley pours her a shot to toast to her big day. Later, Sharon reluctantly arrives at Blades for Dean to do her hair. Dean gives her £500 for Phil, apologises for breaking in and pleads that he wants to make it up to her. Les invites himself on the boys’ night. Dean catches Tina having a duvet day to avoid helping Linda with the hen night and guilt-trips her into helping out. At the hen party, Linda makes a speech to a jittery Sharon about true love. The hens speculate about the surprise; Mo thinks it’s a stripper. At Phil’s Billy’s excitedly preparing for the boys night when Phil barrels out, claiming something’s come up. In the Vic, the hens discuss men; a tipsy Carol remarks she and Sharon are suckers for punishment with men like David and Phil. At Phil’s, the men discuss the stag do and set up a poker game; Les is unimpressed they’re only playing for matches. At the Vic, Linda leads Sharon into the back hallway as, on stage, Tina reveals the surprise – it’s Phil. To Linda’s horror, Sharon bolts from the Vic – she can’t marry Phil. When Dean cancels their lunch date and invites Nancy to hang out with them, Lauren’s irked and invites Peter round in retaliation but he makes an awkward excuse. Tamwar’s fed up that Masood has more of a social life than he does after he cancels dinner plans in favour of Billy’s boys’ night. Nancy wonders what he’s doing later. At the Butchers’, Carol struggles to fill the void by Bianca and the kids. On Sharon’s hen night, Carol gets tipsy on Linda’s free cocktails and admits she’s lonely without her family. Sonia comforts her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes